Circulos Perfectos
by Nybras
Summary: Viñeta.AU. Cortito. Hinamori x Aizen.


!HOLA! Me gustaria aclarar que muchas de las cosas que escribo no estan adaptadas precisamente para los personajes en cuestion, muchas veces me sucede antes o despues de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad, sentir la necesidad de sacar "algo" de mi y eso lo hago escribiendo, este fic y muchos otros que subo y seguire subiendo son producto de esas angustias.

Aclaro esto para que tengan una idea de en que estado estan escritos algunos y sepan tambien que no necesariamente la historia o personalidades son los del manga/anime elegido para subirlos, porque repito, NO estan escrito para ellos desde un principio. Ahora si bien, muchos pueden pecar de OOC, generalmente uso un determinado criterio para encajar la historia que escribo, ¿cual es? El que mi mente relacione a los hechos verdaderos de, en este caso, el gran Tite Kubo

Ahora bueno nada, algo muy cortito, Hinamori/Aizen. AU.

* * *

><p>Circulo perfecto<p>

...

¿Un golpe a su estima propia? ¡OH SI! Acompañado por un "crack" seguramente Producto de su imaginación, pero aun así muy real. No se lo esperaba, estupidez de su parte, ya que, ¿qué otra cosa podía sucederle si no era eso? Siempre lo mismo. Su vida un perfecto circulo.

Recordaba aquel río, a sus ojos de adolescente un perfecto mar, otra vez su vasta imaginación desbordando, majestuoso ante su faz. Aquella banca que la esperaba en el mismo lugar la cual era conocedora de todos sus deseos, sueños y temores. Allí estaba con su libreta y sus pensamientos. Paz. Paz en su interior que ahora no lograba hallar, lejos de aquel río, de aquel lugar, de todos sus sueños.

"Crack" volvió a escuchar. Pensaba que iba a perder la poca cordura que había logrado en tantos meses. Acaso era su mente rompiéndose en pedazos, cada vez más pequeños. Creía haberlos unido. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, no al menos para esto.

Murió en ese momento, ¿o quizás fue frente a aquel río? no el río era su escape. Daba igual, ahora juntaba su cordura nuevamente, para aguantar, ¿Cuánto iba a durar esta vez? Solo las deidades lo sabrán.

Sintió la urgencia de tomar el pincel y exorcizar lo que quedaba de esa locura, dibujo un par de líneas en zigzag, el recuerdo de aquel rostro ¿el color? El único que podía sugerir un poco el tormento de su mente. Rojo. Mucho rojo, como el infierno mismo, el calor o color, daba igual, esos instantes antes de terminar su obra eran eternos, como su sufrimiento, pero pronto estaría por acabar.

Otra imagen vino a su mente, otro rostro, otra pintura, distintos lugares, ¿o eran los mimos? No lo sabía, ya no sabía nada. Solo quería terminarla. Iguales sensaciones, quizás era la misma historia, su débil mente le jugaba tretas macabras, seguramente se repetía. Después de todo era un círculo perfecto.

Estaba a pocas pinceladas y estaría hecho.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? A sí. Lo de siempre.

Y como aquellas veces, lloro. Lloro amargamente y río, por lo que era la vida. Un círculo perfecto, y el rojo que caía de su pincel y su bella paleta de un solo color reían de igual manera, a la fuerza, pero reían, así de fría, satisfecha… divinamente enferma.

Porque era su obra de arte junto con su pintura. Lo miro en el gélido piso de mármol, Sonreía por amor, por amor a ella y a su obra, el cuchillo cubierto de sangre a su lado era su innegable firma.

Volvió a mojar su pincel en los cortes que horas atrás le había echo de oreja a oreja, para que sonriera por la eternidad. Odiaba la tristeza "para triste ya está la vida" solía decir, y la muerte podía ser algo más bello, hasta feliz. La ultima pincelada y terminaría. La culpa era de el por no hacerle caso las veces que le dijo que la sinceridad mata. No había la necesidad de contarle sus amoríos asquerosos e indignos, ahora era ella quien sufría las consecuencias, odiaba esa faceta suya, eran pocas las personas que la habían visto y todas tuvieron el mismo destino. Una hermosa pintura teñida de rojo como recuerdo y el ruido del crack como eco.

Era de mañana, el mismo río parecido a mar, la misma banca de años atrás. Nuevamente paz. Volvió a colocar las piezas de su mente en su lugar y el ruido sordo de algo roto ceso, odiaba que la pusieran así, no era su culpa de la pusieran de esa manera. Abrió su libreta y tacho el nombre del hombre que amo durante tres años. Mucho más que el resto. Siempre escribía los nombres con anticipación, después de todo su vida era un círculo perfecto.

...

* * *

><p>Aizen engañador Hinamori desquiciada. (cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia) (?)<p>

Besos, abrazos, y ... bueno...

-. XR .- Nybras.


End file.
